The present invention relates generally to a pistol air tool having a flat tilt valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pistol air tool such as, for example, a pistol air screwdriver, having a flat tilt valve which is actuated substantially parallel to the sealing face of the flat tilt valve and which is positioned at the rear of the pistol air tool upstream of the air vane motor to create a common air path.
Current known pistol air tool designs control incoming air using a tilt valve. The actuation lever for such known prior art pistol air tool tilt valves is typically positioned substantially perpendicular to the sealing face of the tilt valve and substantially parallel to the flow path of the air. Such a design has been effective when the tilt valve is positioned in the handle of the pistol air tool. This design has also been effective in pistol air tools with top air inlets when the tilt valve is moved to the top of the pistol air tool. However, one disadvantage of this design is that it is difficult to arrange both top and bottom controlled air inlets without complex air passages and ports. Such complex air passages and ports are difficult to cast or mold and generally experience a significant decrease in performance due to air flow losses.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a pistol air tool having a flat tilt valve which utilizes multiple air inlets in a pistol air tool and has a relatively simple compact housing design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pistol air tool having a flat tilt valve which provides greater performance for the pistol air tool.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pistol air tool having a flat tilt valve which reduces air flow losses.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a pistol air tool such as, for example, a pistol air screwdriver, having a flat tilt valve which is actuated substantially parallel to the sealing face of the flat tilt valve and which is positioned at the rear of the pistol air tool upstream of the air vane motor to create a common air path. Such a design allows the use of multiple air inlets in a pistol air tool and makes it easy to mold or cast air inlets from both the bottom and the top, as well as, if desired, the rear, of the pistol air tool. The reconfiguration of the actuation rod on the flat tilt valve provides a slender profile and reduces the overall length of the pistol air tool.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.